The Curse: Facebook Style
by TheSparklingK
Summary: Okay, so this title absolutely sucks. And as it say it's a Facebook style fic focused on Elijah&Elena. It has aghast between Stelena and Delena concerning Elena and Elijah. Basically follows the lead of the last episode. More info inside!
1. The Beginning

Okay, so this is very random and I don't know if I'll write more. I am really upset with last episode for two reasons: even though I loved the Elijah&Elena scenes + the Kat&Elijah

background, I absolutely hated Damon's attitude towards Elijah and Stefan's corniness when he said "I will always protect Elena." Yes, WE KNOW! So quit reminding me.

And a few weeks ago I saw this really fun and really cool Facebook TVD style fic. So, I figured I would do something similar.

So, anti-Delena & Stelena; Elijah & Elena. Maybe Kat and Klaus too. Remember, it's for fun. Don't take it too seriously. And enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> is friends with **Elijah Smith**

(**Damon Salvatore **and **Stefan Salvatore **dislike this)

**...**

**Stefan Salvatore **to **Elena Gilbert**

**Stefan Salvatore **just because he gave his word on saving your life, it doesn't mean he needs to be in your Facebook page.

**Elena Gilbert **Stefan, quit it. This is stupid and it doesn't make any difference.

**Stefan Salvatore **I'm serious, Elena. Damon is already pissed off enough as it is.

**...**

**Elijah Smith **to **Elena Gilbert**

**Elijah Smith **Damon's giving you a hard time?

**Elena Gilbert **What do you care?

**Elijah Smith **I'll take that as a yes.

**Elena Gilbert **Whatever. I'm just grumpy we can't all just get along.

**Elijah Smith **I can relate to that.

**...**

**Klaus Smith **joins Facebook

(**Elijah Smith **and **Elena Gilbert **dislike this)

**...**

**Damon Salvatore **to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Damon Salvatore **can you believe Klaus joined Facebook?

**Stefan Salvatore **stop fooling around, Damon. I'm more worried about what Elena and Elijah are up to right now.

**Damon Salvatore **think someone else is in line to steal your girl?

**Stefan Salvatore **shut up, Damon.

**Damon Salvatore **not feeling so good about accepting Elijah's help now, are you, little brother?

**Stefan Salvatore **don't annoy me, Damon. You're only a few steps away from me.

**Damon Salvatore **was that a threat? Bring it then.

**Stefan Salvatore **SHUT UP, DAMON.

**...**

**Elena Gilbert **to **Damon Salvatore**

**Elena Gilbert **Damon, are you there?

**Damon Salvatore **what do you want?

**Elena Gilbert **just wanted to say hi…

**Damon Salvatore **hi. Are you done now?

**Elena Gilbert **come on, Damon. Can't you forgive me? I was just looking for a better way.

**Damon Salvatore **well, I'm sorry, Elena, but I don't see how you dying is a better way.

**Elena Gilbert **I won't be dead for long. Elijah said he knows how to save me.

**Damon Salvatore **and you believe him?

**Elena Gilbert **yes, I do.

**Damon Salvatore **then you're just as stupid as he is.

**...**

**Damon Salvatore **to **Elijah Smith**

**Damon Salvatore **if you don't save Elena, I'll kill you. Again.

**Elijah Smith **don't be stupid. We are on the same side. Elena's side.

**Damon Salvatore **I'm not on your side. I'm not on Elena's either.

**Elijah Smith **Enjoy the time you have with Elena while you can.

**Damon Salvatore **…why?

**Elijah Smith **because she'll be a different person after the sacrifice.

**Damon Salvatore **different how?

**Damon Salvatore **…Elijah?

**Damon Salvatore **Ugh, I knew he would screw us up.

**Damon Salvatore **Can't believe I'm actually talking to myself on Facebook.

**...**

**Elijah Smith **to **Elena Gilbert**

**Elijah Smith **I need to talk to you. Can you meet me?

**Elena Gilbert **Yeah, I'll skip school. No problem, Caroline will cover me up.

**Elijah Smith **I could pick you up at school.

**Elena Gilbert **No, can't do. Stefan always does that now, to make sure I don't sneak up on him. Don't worry, one school day won't matter.

**Elijah Smith **it will once the sacrifice is over.

**Elena Gilbert **what will happen after it's over?

**Elijah Smith **you'll still be human, but the things you'll know will make you wish you could go back.

**Elena Gilbert **…

**Elijah Smith **you have no idea of what you're going to have to go through for this.

**Elena Gilbert **... ...did you plan on saving me from the beginning? When we first made our deal?

**Elijah Smith **Yes. I would try. Now I'll get it done no matter what.

**Elena Gilbert **Thank you.

**...**

Okay, so this was actually a lot deeper than it was suppose to have been. I'm not sure if there will be another chapter. So, what did you think? Please, review and let me know. Do you like

the Facebook style or maybe you think I should alternate between both styles Facebook and POV's?


	2. The Twists

**Katherine Pierce** joined Facebook

(**Klaus Smith **and **Damon Salvatore **like this)

**...**

**Katherine Pierce **the sacrifice happens tonight. can't wait. Be prepared, people. ;)

(**Damon Salvatore**, **Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Smith **and **three other friends** don't like this)

**...**

**Damon Salvatore **Ugh, could you be more clichéd, Kat?

**Katherine Pierce **Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. Thought I would deliver Klaus' message over the internet. A lot of faster, don't you think? ;)

**...**

**Elijah Smith** liked your v-neck today, Elena. Looks pretty. ;)

**Elena Gilbert **thanks, Elijah. Your suit is nice too. ;)

(**Damon Salvatore **and **Stefan Salvatore **dislike this)

**...**

**Stefan Salvatore** quit fooling around, Elena.

**Stefan Salvatore **Elena, answer me.

**Stefan Salvatore **Elena, answer your phone. I can see you're on chat.

**...**

**Elena Gilbert** to **Elijah Smith**

**Elena Gilbert **are you trying to piss Damon off?

**Elijah Smith **maybe. That would be entertaining to watch.

**Elena Gilbert **It won't be as fun when he snaps a twig into you.

**Elijah Smith **it's not like that'll kill me anyway.

**Elena Gilbert **well…does it hurt?

**Elijah Smith **what?

**Elena Gilbert **does it hurt to have a twig snapped into you?

**Elijah Smith **not much, compared to other things I've endured.

**Elena Gilbert **cool. Are you coming by later? Damon and Stefan are going out with Rick.

**Elijah Smith **I will.

**Elena Gilbert **okay. I think it's safer if we borrow Carol's house again though.

**Elijah Smith **no, I'll get us another place. Tyler is back in town.

**Elena Gilbert **that's bad. Tonight's the full moon, too.

**Elijah Smith **I'll take care of it. Don't worry your pretty little head, Elena.

**Elena Gilbert **I'll try. See you later Elijah. ;)

**Elijah Smith **See you. ;)

**...**

**Stefan Salvatore** to **Elena Gilbert**

**Stefan Salvatore **Elena, you're starting to freak me out. Answer me.

**Elena Gilbert **Jesus, Stefan, chill out.

**Stefan Salvatore **Why aren't you at school today?

**Elena Gilbert **I have a cold.

**Stefan Salvatore **can I stop by after school?

**Elena Gilbert **no, Caroline wants to spend the afternoon here. Tyler's back into town and she's got Matt trouble again. :(

**Stefan Salvatore **Okay, I'll call you later.

**...**

**Katherine Pierce** to **Damon Salvatore **and **Stefan Salvatore**

**Katherine Pierce **are you ready for tonight, boys?

**Damon Salvatore **you bet we are. Pity you'll have to watch from the great indoors, right, Kat?

**Katherine Pierce **I'm actually happy about that. Thanks for the vervain supply by the way, Damon.

**Stefan Salvatore **You gave her vervain, Damon?

**Damon Salvatore **Yes, I did. Figured she might be useful.

**Stefan Salvatore **Haven't you learned your lesson yet?

**Damon Salvatore **Sure I have. Now, spare me the lesson. Kat, time for you to report back now.

**Katherine Pierce **well, are you sure we should share this with Stefan? He'll probably go and spill everything to Elena.

**Damon Salvatore **You're right. Bye now, Stefan.

**Stefan Salvatore **Damon, don't even think of keeping things from me.

**Damon Salvatore **why shouldn't I? We aren't on the same team anymore now.

**Stefan Salvatore **Damon, come on – dammit!

**...**

**Katherine Pierce** to **Damon Salvatore**

**Katherine Pierce **well, Klaus is back into his old body. Rick is free.

**Damon Salvatore **yeah, I figured. Stefan is meeting him today.

**Katherine Pierce **well, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Klaus is a lot of more powerful than he was before because it's his body now.

**Damon Salvatore **do you know what he can do?

**Katherine Pierce **sort of. Now he's got vampire speed and strength Rick's body couldn't handle.

**Damon Salvatore **can Elijah do that? Change bodies at random?

**Katherine Pierce **I don't know. I don't think so.

**Damon Salvatore **okay…thanks. ;) got go now.

**Katherine Pierce **hey, Damon, wait. there's one more thing.

**Damon Salvatore **what?

**Katherine Pierce **Klaus can't take Elena out of town. The curse has to be broken in the town the doppelganger was born.

**Damon Salvatore **that's good. Thanks, Kat. :)

**Katherine Pierce **you're welcome, Damon.

**...**

**Elena Gilbert** to **Caroline Forbes**

**Elena Gilbert **Care, I need a favor.

**Caroline Forbes **Shoot.

**Elena Gilbert **if Stefan asks, you're spending the afternoon with me.

**Caroline Forbes **why?

**Elena Gilbert **because I need to pay Elijah a visit. We have things to discuss.

**Caroline Forbes **okay. But are you sure we can trust him, Elena?

**Elena Gilbert **yes. And even if we couldn't, he's the only one who knows Klaus. We need his help, Caroline.

**Caroline Forbes **Okay. Listen, Elena, I have to go.

**Elena Gilbert **one more thing, Care. Elijah had a message for you. Tyler is back in town.

**Caroline Forbes **oh, no. as if Matt's not enough trouble.

**Elena Gilbert **Care, be careful with Matt. He knows what you are.

**Caroline Forbes **no, Elena, I compelled him. I did.

**Elena Gilbert **He had vervain in him, Caroline.

**Caroline Forbes **how do you know?

**Elena Gilbert **your Mom came by a few days ago, and I overheard Damon talking to her. She said she had to help a victim. She said the victim was Matt.

**Caroline Forbes **but…he's not a victim. I would never hurt him, Elena.

**Elena Gilbert **I know, Caroline. But Matt doesn't believe that. Try to stay from him, just for now, okay?

**Caroline Forbes **Yeah. Thanks for the tip, Elena.

**Elena Gilbert **I'm sorry, Caroline.

**Caroline Forbes **it's okay. I'll be fine.

**...**

**Elijah Smith** to **Bonnie Bennett **and **Elena Gilbert**

**Elijah Smith **how's the plan coming, Bonnie?

**Bonnie Bennett **good. Elena, are you preparing yourself?

**Elena Gilbert **yeah. I've been drinking vervain every hour.

**Elijah Smith **good. Where can we meet?

**Bonnie Bennett **you two should come here. Jeremy won't let me past the door.

**Elena Gilbert **Uh, Bonnie, are you aware that Elijah's a vampire?

**Bonnie Bennett **well, him being an Original, I figured he could handle the witches' powers.

**Elena Gilbert **…Elijah? Can you?

**Elijah Smith **I think so. If something happens, I know you'll help me.

**Elena Gilbert **Of course I will. :)

**Elijah Smith **:)

**Bonnie Bennett **okay, so you guys are getting weird. Would you like me to give you some privacy?

**Elena Gilbert **uh, I think we're done, Bonnie. Aren't we, Elijah?

**Elijah Smith **yes, we're fine. I'll see you later.

**...**

**Klaus Smith** tonight's the big night. Be good little vampires and you should be safe.

(**Elijah Smith**,** Damon Salvatore**, **Stefan Salvatore**, **Caroline Forbes **and **five other friends **dislike this)

**...**

Okay, so this is it. I don't know how soon I'll be able to update, but thanks for all your reviews! I did read all of them, even if I didn't reply to each one like I like to do. I've been in a rush

lately, so I haven't had time to even breathe. School's so tough this year!

Anyway, enjoy and please review!


	3. The End

**Katherine Pierce** is friends with **Damon Salvatore**

(**Klaus Smith **dislikes this)

...

**Klaus Smith** to **Katherine Pierce**

**Klaus Smith **what are you up to, Katerina? Don't you dare to screw up my plan.

**Katherine Pierce **just talkiiing…if you didn't keep me stuck here, I wouldn't spend the afternoon chatting with Damon.

**Klaus Smith** do not screw up, Katerina.

**...**

**Stefan Salvatore** to **Damon Salvatore**

**Stefan Salvatore **what are you doing, Damon?

**Damon Salvatore **what are you talking about, brother?

**Stefan Salvatore **this whole thing with Katherine. What games are you playing?

**Damon Salvatore **no games. Just tryin' to have some fun…

**Stefan Salvatore **are you drunk? seriously? Of all days, you choose to get drunk today.

**Damon Salvatore **today's not any different from the other days. Except today's worse, because I know the woman of my life will die.

**Stefan Salvatore **Damon, Elijah said he can save her life. The elixir will work.

**Damon Salvatore **hear, hear. Just steer clear of me, Stefan. Or you may be in trouble.

**...**

**Caroline Forbes** to **Tyler Lockwood**

**Caroline Forbes **so you're back.

**Tyler Lockwood **I am. My Mom had an accident.

**Caroline Forbes **I know.

**Tyler Lockwood **news travel fast around here.

**Caroline Forbes **you bet. :)

**Tyler Lockwood **:)**  
><strong>

**...**

**Damon Salvatore** to **Alaric Saltzman**

**Damon Salvatore** you'll invite me into Klaus' place, won't you?

**Alaric Saltzman **Sure. As long as you promise to try not to get killed.

**Damon Salvatore **like that's even possible. ;)

**Alaric Saltzman **Damon, I'm serious. Just be careful tonight. There are werewolves in town.

**Damon Salvatore **whatever. You and Stefan seriously need to lay off me.

**Alaric Saltzman **we're only trying to help you, Damon.

**Damon Salvatore **in that case I do not need nor want help.

**...**

**Katherine Pierce** to **Damon Salvatore**

**Katherine Pierce **are you ready, Damon?

**Damon Salvatore **sure I am. Thanks, for the help, Kat.

**Katherine Pierce **just be careful, okay?

**Damon Salvatore **if I were to count how many times I already had that one today…

**Katherine Pierce **that's good. It means people care.

**Damon Salvatore **well, maybe I don't want them to care.

**Katherine Pierce** you shouldn't say that before you know what it feels like to have everyone hate you.

**Damon Salvatore **am I getting a confession of regret here? Let me get my camera.

**Katherine Pierce **stop fooling around, Damon. I'm serious.

**Damon Salvatore **well, in that case, please spare me the lecture. You know I'm not good with those.

**Katherine Pierce **I'm sorry.

**Damon Salvatore **about what?

**Katherine Pierce **about everything. I was the one who made you like this and I figured you would like to tease me about that.

**Damon Salvatore **well, I'm sorry you did that to me too. I'm even more sorry I practically signed up for it.

**Katherine Pierce **you do know I compelled you once, right?

**Damon Salvatore **I remember. You wanted to be alone and I was in your room.

**Katherine Pierce **I didn't think you would. It was such a small, foolish thing.

**Damon Salvatore **I like foolish.

**Katherine Pierce **sure you do.

...

Okay, so this is it. I think the next chapter may have a bit of POV. I'm planning some Kat&Damon twists concerning Damon's wolf bite.


	4. The Beginning After The End

Okay, so please review this. I'm not sure as to how I should proceed with my fics.

I would like to know if you would rather I kept going as I had originally planned or if I should follow the turns that the episodes got?

Now, to the new chapter, following the episodes' turns.

**...**

**Bonnie Bennett **my prayers go to those who were lost. John, Jenna, we loved you.

**Elena Gilbert **thank you, Bonnie. It really means a lot to me.

**...**

**Bonnie Bennett** to **Elena Gilbert**

**Bonnie Bennett **I could lynch Elijah.

**Elena Gilbert **No, you couldn't. There's been enough death, Bonnie. Please leave it be.

...

**Stefan Salvatore** to **Damon Salvatore**

**Stefan Salvatore **why didn't you tell me about the bite before?

**Damon Salvatore **I don't know, Stefan. Maybe I was too busy saving _your_ girlfriend to bother.

**Stefan Salvatore **we'll find a way. I know we will.

**Damon Salvatore **yeah, yeah.

**Stefan Salvatore **how bad is it?

**Damon Salvatore **hurts. But it's still nothing I haven't endured before.

**Stefan Salvatore **we need to tell Elena, Damon. She needs to know.

**Damon Salvatore **seriously, Stefan? That's your plan? Tell Elena? Things are bad enough for her as it is.

**Stefan Salvatore **it'll be even worse if she suddenly loses you and doesn't know why.

**Damon Salvatore **just make sure to kill me if I try to hurt her.

**...**

**Elena Gilbert **to **Elijah Smith**

**Elena Gilbert **why would you do this to me? Why would you betray me? I trusted you, Elijah.

**Elijah Smith **you know the sense of family, Elena. Can you really blame for trying to save mine?

**Elena Gilbert **how could you? I understand you want your family, but you said it yourself that we could never trust Klaus. And now we can't kill him and my family is

dead. Jeremy has to be without a family because of me. And because of you.

**Elijah Smith **I kept my end of the bargain. You're alive.

**Elena Gilbert **I'm not alive because of you. I'm alive because my father sacrificed his life for me. And your end of the bargain was to kill Klaus, which, must I remind you,

you didn't.

**Elijah Smith **I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry.

**Elijah Smith **Elena, can I please come over to your place so we can talk?

**Elijah Smith **…Elena?

**...**

**Stefan Salvatore **to **Bonnie Bennett **

**Stefan Salvatore **there must be something we can do for Damon, Bonnie. I'm willing to do anything.

**Bonnie Bennett **I'm sure you are, Stefan. The thing is that the witches think I'm using them and their powers.

**Stefan Salvatore **…

**Bonnie Bennett **however, I caught something from Emily, before the other witches could keep her from telling me.

**Stefan Salvatore **what is it?

**Bonnie Bennett **I don't think you'll like it. All Emily said was a name. That name was Klaus.

**Stefan Salvatore **...Klaus? Do you know what she meant?

**Bonnie Bennett **No. The witches don't want her talking to me.

**Stefan Salvatore **I'm sorry, Bonnie, for asking you this.

**Bonnie Bennett **Don't be. It's a lot to give, but you earned it, Stefan. You earned my trust.

**Stefan Salvatore **And Damon?

**Bonnie Bennett **He's on his way.

**...**

Elena's POV

I stepped into the foyer and found the front door open.

"Jenna, did you- ?" I stopped short after hearing myself say her name and stared mutely at the floor, trying to hold the tears back. She wasn't here anymore and she

never would be again.

"Good morning, dear Elena." Elijah was walking casually towards me, and through the front door.

"How dare you come in here?" I hissed under my breath. "Get out. Get out right now."

"Calm down." Elijah said, lifting his hands in a surrender gesture. "I'm only here to explain myself to you."

"No explanation will make up for your betrayal." I said, and tried to get around him. "Besides, I'm late for the picnic."

He blocked my way. "Picnic? May I join you?"

"No; you may not join me. You've done enough to me for a lifetime." I said and pushed him out of the way. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

I made my way out the door and he never followed or said a word.

**...**

Katherine's POV

I groaned and bent down on the couch. I picked up the phone by the table and started playing with the phone cord, waiting for Klaus to pick up. Our deal was already

done and I needed to get out of here and check in on Damon. I knew he had been bitten and I needed to find a cure and fast.

With Isobel dead, my sources for research had been caught off really short and I needed a fast replacement. Alaric would be a good idea, except that he would be

unwilling to help me and obviously not as clever as Isobel had been. I had never met such a clever human. No wonder she was from the Petrova bloodline.

"Hello, Katerina." Klaus said mockingly. "What would you like today?"

"What are you doing alive?" I asked desperately, whishing he were dead.

"Well, isn't it a funny story; did you really think those baby vampires could kill me? Did you?"

"Their plans were fool-proof. I had no reason to believe they wouldn't work."

"Well, obviously they did not." He paused. "What would you like, my dear?"

"I need to get out of here. You promised to let me out once the sacrifice was finished with."

"Why, are you out of blood, my dear?" He asked, and I felt rage build up inside me and tears well up.

"Yes, I am." I said thickly. "And there's something I need to fix."

"I believe that is about Damon Salvatore." He huffed. "I'm sorry, but I believed he's doomed."

"No, he isn't. I'll find a way." I said and turned the phone off.

I paced around the room back and forth, trying to get some ideas.


	5. The Rescue Mission

PLEASE READ!

The last chapter was set after episode 21. I tried to change it, after I realised I hadn't mentioned that so I'm mentioning it now. And sorry for the messy way that was

edited in. I'll try to make better in this chapter.

And as to the new charecter you'll read about in this chapter, her name is Sophie,and she is this idea I had a while back. Ever since I heard that Damon was bitten by

werewolf and Klaus was the cure (sort of) I figured there could be another option for a cure.

Please review and tell me if you would like me to keep the storyline like this or if you would prefer that I kept it strict with the regular characters and take Sophie out.

Oh, and I started to do POV's now too! Yay!

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I was sitting on the floor next to Caroline, when Stefan suddenly came up to me and I could tell from the look on his face that something was wrong.

I stood up and pulled him away, ignoring the looks I got from Caroline. She would be able to hear whatever he said to me anyway.

"What is it now?" I asked Stefan, obnoxiously. I knew I was being mean, but I was in no mood to be nice. I had just lost everything and I honestly didn't care.

"Something is wrong with Damon." He began. He was going to say something else and I interrupted him.

"Yeah, something is definetly wrong with Damon. He came over this morning trying to apologise. Why don't you just tell him to suck on it." I said and walked away,

towards the parking lot.

"Damon was bitten by a werewolf." Stefan said, from behind me.

I turned back to him, my eyes narrowing. "Really?" I asked. And then I burst out laughing. "Yay, that's great. Tell him to suck on that as well."

I turned away and walked towards the parking lot and leaving Stefan behind me.

All I wanted to do was get to my car and drive home, to pretend that nothing was real. That I hadn't died yesterday, that Jenna wasn't gone from my life, and that,

most of all, I had met Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> to **Elijah Smith**

**Stefan Salvatore **do you know why your brother would have anything to do with the cure for a werewolf bite?

**Elijah Smith **No, and if I did, why should I care?

**Stefan Salvatore **maybe because Damon matters to Elena, and after what you've done, you own her more than you can ever make up for.

**Elijah Smith **...

**Stefan Salvatore **so do you know anything about that?

**Elijah Smith **I heard a prophecy about how a halfbreed held the cure to a bite. I'm not sure if it's true or what it means.

**Stefan Salvatore **thanks.

**Elijah Smith **Damon was bitten, wasn't he? How is Elena?

**Stefan Salvatore **i don't know how Elena is. I would like to check on her but I don't know how long Damon has.

**Elijah Smith **where is Elena? Have you told her?

**Stefan Salvatore **yeah, I have and she was sarcastic about it. and then she left. i think something's wrong with her, but Damon's situation is worse at the moment.

**Elijah Smith **are you sure of that?

**Stefan Salvatore **yeah, I am. My brother is dying. Elena is alive and fine.

**Elijah Smith **I suggest you ask Katerina if she has information. If she does, she will help you.

**Stefan Salvatore **how do you know she'll help me?

**Elijah Smith **she loved your brother. she knows he's been bitten.

**Stefan Salvatore **how would she know that?

**Stefan Salvatore **Elijah? Elijah, what are you talking about?

**Stefan Salvatore **Elijah, you answer me right now.

* * *

><p>Katherine's POV<p>

I was laying on the couch and staring at the empty bottle of scotch I had drained while trying to figure what I could do to help Damon when suddenly something

ocurred to me.

A few years ago I had heard a strange prophecy that had turned out to be true. A halfbreed was able to cure a vampire from a werewolf bite. Isobel had been bitten

at one point and she had asked me to get the halfbreed girl, the one she believed held the cure to the bite. She believed the girl was Klaus and Elijah's sister.

Her name was Sophie. She was not like Klaus, though, even as she was his sister. Klaus's mother had been very naughty for someone in her time.

Klaus wasn't his mother's husband's son. And neither was Sophie. She came from a long line with witches and Klaus from a line of werewolves.

"I believe she holds the cure because of her witch genes." Isobel had said, in between gasps of pain. "She is a halfbreed witch, which makes part of her remain

human. I believe she was the one who set the curse on Klaus."

I looked thoughtfully across the room and started when I heard movement on the door. I jumped up and stood across the room, staring at the door.

The door opened to reveal Stefan, who stepped into the room gracefully staring me down hard. I felt my mouth hang open.

There was a girl coming up behind him. I could never forget that beautiful pale face and the huge hazel eyes that stared at me from the door.

"Hello, Katerina." She covered her mouth and giggled. "I mean...Katherine."

"Sophie." I said to her. "I thought you were dead."

I turned my gaze to Stefan. "How did you find her?"

"I didn't; she found me." He said. "How do you know each other?"

"She holds your cure." I told him, nodding towards Sophie.

She smiled whismcally. "I will save Damon." She said and Stefan looked at her sharply. She ignored that. "In exchange, I need your help to kill my brother, Klaus."

"He can't die anymore." Stefan said miserably. "Your other brother, Elijah, fucked everything up."

Sophie looked suddenly startled. "Elijah is in town? With Klaus?"

"I think so..." Stefan started saying and Sophie started to look freaked out.

"Oh my God." She said. "Klaus is going to kill him." She said, with distant distress, her eyes filling up. The she was composed again.

"Right." She said, bussiness-like. "I''ll go take care of your brother. And you find a way to keep Elijah safe. A human home would be best."

"How do you expect us to protect him...?" Stefan started to protest, but she was already gone in a blur.

Stefan turned to look at me, distressed. "Any ideas from you?"

"I think you should try and do what she says." She said.

"How can I do what she says? I can't protect Elijah; he's stronger than me."

Suddenly I felt a thought hit my brain like lightining, suddenly making me see the easy answer.

"We get Elijah to check up on Elena." I said. "He'll be safe inside the house. We just have to make sure he stays there for a while."

"No way." Stefan said. "No way in hell."

"It's the only way." I said. "It's not like he'll hurt her anyway. They've been smitten towards each other lately so he's probably growing fond of her."

Stefan's face remained impassive and I sighed. "Listen, this is not the time to be jealous. If you want your brother alive without Klaus then you do what Sophie told

you to do. You find a way to protect Elijah. Get him to Elena's house."

"But Klaus can enter Elena's house." Stefan said.

"Actually he can't. He could before because he was inhabiting a human body. In his body, he needs an invitation. Which he won't get, knowing Elena."

Stefan's face started to look thoughtful and then he nodded. "I'll get Elijah to check on Elena."

"Good." I said, relaxing. At least Damon was safe now. I knew Sophie was keen to her word. Something she and Elijah used to have in common. Now she was alone in

her honesty.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> to **Elijah Smith**

**Stefan Salvatore **Can you check on Elena for me? I'm worried about her. I think she might do something stupid.

**Elijah Smith** I'll do that. Do you want me to stay there or simply check on her?

**Stefan Salvatore **She probably will try to kick you out, but I think you should stay. She's not herself today and I think she will need someone to keep her sane, or at

least alive.

**Elijah Smith **I'll stay with her. Did you find anything that could help Damon?

**Stefan Salvatore **Not exactly, but I'm working on that right now.

**Elijah Smith **Good. I'll update on Elena soon.

**Stefan Salvatore **Thanks, Elijah.

**Elijah Smith **It's the least I could do, after all the harm I've done.

**Stefan Salvatore **...

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps crossing the threshold and stiffened. I tried to stand up to see if I could sense who it was.<p>

The footsteps were light, probably flats. I could feel the weigh of a mind, but all I saw was a blank. Someone was shutting me out. I sighed.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." I muttered sarcastically.

And then there was a blur and a girl was standing in front of me. She had bronze colored hair and hazel eyes. She was really small.

"Would you like some blood?" She asked whismcally.

"You're in my head." I muttered. "You have to be. I killed you."

"Yet I am here to save you." She leaned in towards me, and her fingernail cut her wrist. Blood welled up and started dripping as she smirked at me, daring me to drink

her blood.

I gripped her wrist, unable to resist the smell of her blood. I leaned in and started sucking.


	6. The Past That Chases Us

Elijah

I went inside Elena's house and locked the door behind me.

Everything was quiet inside the house, but Elena's car was back in her driveway. i went cautiously up the stairs, listening to any sound.

I looked up to find Elena staring me down hard. She looked really mad because I had interrupted something she had been doing.

Suddenly I felt the smell of blood, and I looked down. There was blood dripping to the floor from...Elena's wrists?

I felt a pang of hunger and then stepped closer to her, trying to keep it down. I looked up to see that she still looked pissed at me. I half expected her to look

frightened.

And then she came at me, hitting me with her clenched fists, getting blood all over my shirt.

I tried to ease the sudden thirst that I felt at the smell of her blood. I took a breath and held both her wrists, restraining her as gently as I could manage.

"Elena, stop." I said harshly. "Elena, stop right now."

She stopped and stared dazedly at me, her eyes on my face earnestly.

I looked at her neck to find that her vervain necklace was gone.

I watched her silently and the pulled my wrists over her lips. She held my arm and started sucking. And then she stopped and I heard the sound of her skin mending.

And then she fell back, her fingers on her forehead. "I'm sleepy..."

I held Elena's body in my arms, feeling her fingers on my arms. I lifted her up into my arms and put her on her bed, pulling the covers on top of her.

I went to the bathroom and saw the necklace, on top of the sink. I took it gently and looked around Elena's bathroom.

There was an opened bottle of pills, and some pills had spilled all over the sink. There were two bloody razors under Elena's mirror and a bloody towel, along with a

tooth brush and Elena's phone.

I grabbed her phone and went back inside the bedroom. Elena was asleep.

I sat next to her and she stirred, her lids flickering. Her eyes opened and she blinked.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered sleepily.

I looked into her eyes. "Nothing. Just checking in on you."

Before she could say something else, I had my fingers on the back of her neck and was closing the necklace on the back of her neck.

She had been watching me while I did that, still looking sleepy. Then she sat up and touched her necklace. Then she looked at me.

"Thank you." Elena said and leaned back on her pillows, closing her eyes.

I just sat there, watching her as she went back to sleep.

...

Damon

I had thought of struggling when she put her blood on my lips, but I was just way too hungry to do that.

After a while I started to feel my arm burning and I groaned, pulling my shirt back. I gasped, seeing the wound sealing shut with a painful burning sensation.

"Don't touch it." Sophie said, pulling my hand away from the bite. "It'll be sealed in a second."

I slapped her hand away and she gave me an annoyed glance. And then she was on top of me, forcing me to the floor of the dirty basement.

I watched her, waiting for what she would do next. I turned her around, to stay on top of her.

And then she bit me and I groaned with annoyance, pulling away and touching my neck.

She rolled her eyes, licking her lips slowly. "It's the least I could get for keeping you alive."

That made me look at my arm. The wound was sealed shut. I pinched it and laughed inappropriately afterwards.

She rolled her eyes again, smiling sarcastically. And then I forced her back against the wall.

"Why did you do this?" I asked her, pining her arms.

She slapped me and then I was the one against the wall. "Because I felt like it."

Sophie kicked my shin and I groaned, benting down. "Bringing me up, just to tear me down, right?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I'm definetly not the one bringing you down now." She said, her face turning serious.

"Yeah, we'll save that for later." I said to her. "Right now, you are going to explain to me just how the hell you're _alive_." I looked at her dangerously and we went

upstairs.

...

Stefan

I was sitting in the couch with Katherine, waiting for some news from Elijah or Sophie, when my phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hello, brother." He said cheerfully.

"Hi, Damon." I said slowly. Katherine had turned fully to me and was watching my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said. "Thanks for what you sent."

"Can I talk to Sophie for a second?" I asked him, trying to get him to turn serious.

"Sure." Damon said. "How is Elena?"

"Um, I'm not sure." I said. "I told Elijah to check in with her and he hasn't reported back yet."

"Elijah?" Damon shouted. "Elijah is with Elena? What the hell are you thinking?"

"I did what it took to save you. It was either keep Elijah safe or going to Klaus."

"And you decide to risk Elena? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Elena is not at risk." I said. "We can trust Elijah about that."

Damon snorted angrily and I heard him cursing, then Sophie was on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry about it, he'll forgive you eventually." She told me.

"I hope so." I said. "Elijah is with Elena right now. He's going to report back to me anytime now."

Katherine's computer beeped across the room and we ran to it simultaneously.

It was a message from Elijah.

...

**Elijah Smith **to **Stefan Salvatore **

**Elijah Smith **Elena is fine. She's asleep now.

**Stefan Salvatore **Thanks. Did she give you any trouble?

**Elijah Smith **Not too much trouble. However, there's something I need to tell you.

**Stefan Salvatore** What happened?

**Elijah Smith **When I arrived, Elena was bleeding.

**Stefan Salvatore **...Why?

**Elijah Smith **She had cut herself...with razors. I found them in the bathroom.

**Stefan Salvatore **And you gave her blood?

**Elijah Smith **Yes. I didn't think it would be wise to take her to the hospital, where any vampire could come in.

**Stefan Salvatore **You were right. Thanks for helping her.

**Elijah Smith **I have some things to deal with today. I'm not sure I can stay for long.

**Stefan Salvatore **Okay.

**Elijah Smith **How is your brother?

**Stefan Salvatore **I found him a cure.

**Elijah Smith **Is it a halfbreed?

**Stefan Salvatore **A halfbreed witch. She looked for me. We made a deal.

**Elijah Smith **What was that deal?

**Stefan Salvatore **I had to protect you.

**Elijah Smith **Protect me? Why would a witch want you to protect me?

**Stefan Salvatore **Because that witch is your sister.

...

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a grass. I hoped to see Elijah somewhere but he was nowhere in sight.

I stood up and found _her_ watching me. I thought I had killed her, but it was clear that I had it wrong. She was standing right in front of me right now.

I opened my mouth to speak but found that I was speechless.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, when I finally could.

"I came to take back what you stole from me." She said, smirking.

I felt my eyes locking on hers, and felt that I was unable to look away.

"I also came to finish what I started." She said and looked at me, smirking. "I am here to kill you."

...

Okay, so I hope you like this. It's a bit of cliffhanger. I will try to write the next chapter soon. Please, please tell me what you think of this by reviewing.

I would like to know what you think of the turns things took, if you think I should keep this up, if you think I shouldn't...any thoughts of yours would be nice.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	7. Changes

Klaus

I propelled myself up on my elbows and raised my eyebrows.

"Really, Sophie?" I said to her. "If you wanted me dead, I wouldn't be here."

She grinned and I found myself smiling. She reached out to help me up.

"It's been a while, Nick." She said, smirking. "Or should I say...Klaus?"

I laughed and she smiled. "Whichever you prefer, my dear." I said, bowing.

Sophie laughed and threw a t-shirt to me. "I aprecciate the view, but you should really put a shirt on."

I pulled the shirt through my head and past my shoulders. "What do you have in mind for today?"

"First, I want explanations." She said. "I heard from Katerina that the course is broken. And why is it that you bit Damon Salvatore?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you took pity in hopeless lovers."

She was quiet, staring me down hard.

"And by the way, I didn't bite him, just so you know." I stepped closer to her. "You might want to get your facts right before you badger me with questions, Sophie."

I looked straight into her eyes and then ran out of the clearing in a blur.

...

**Damon Salvatore **to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Damon Salvatore **how is Elena, Stefan?

**Stefan Salvatore **she's fine, Damon. I told you, Elijah is taking care of her.

**Damon Salvatore **seriously, Stefan? You said it yourself; we can't trust Originals.

**Stefan Salvatore **I know, Damon. But this is different. Elijah cares about Elena.

**Damon Salvatore **well, aren't you concerned about them getting closer?

**Stefan Salvatore **No, I'm not. I trust Elena.

**Damon Salvatore **So do I. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't fall for him.

**Stefan Salvatore **If you really thought that, you wouldn't be sitting around the boardinghouse by yourself.

**Damon Salvatore **Who said I'm by myself? ;)

**Stefan Salvatore **...Damon? Is Sophie still there?

**Damon Salvatore **Can't talk now, Stef.

**Stefan Salvatore **Damon, come on. Is Sophie still there?

**Stefan Salvatore **Okay, then. I'll call her.

...

Damon

"Ugh, my brother's such a douche sometimes." I say, tossing my laptop to the side.

"Well, I can't say I disagree." Katherine says, looking up from her magazine.

"Tell me again; how did Klaus let you go?" I ask, looking at her.

"He said I was well behaved; that I deserve a prize. My prize was to be set free."

"Are you sure you're safe here, though?"

She looks back up at me. "Is that Damon caring about me again?"

I roll my eyes. "No, Katherine, I just can't wait to get rid of you."

"Yeah, right." She smirks. "I caught you, Damon."

I look down, trying to ignore her annoying presence, in spite of being worried about her.

...

Sophie

"You want to know if I'm with Damon?" I ask Stefan. "Why would I be?"

"Um, I don't know." He says.

"Well, no, I'm not with Damon." I tell him. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Mystic Grill. I took off about an hour ago."

"Have you heard from Klaus yet?" I ask, wondering if he is still here.

"No." Stefan says. "Katherine was complaining that he wasn't keeping his side of the bargain."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he will eventually. If there's one thing Klaus does right is honor his deals, as unlikely as that seems to me."

"That sucks." Stefan says quietly.

"Why?" I ask, curiously.

"I was hoping to have Katherine out of my life for good."

...

Elena

I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my bed, trying to recall what I had been doing before falling asleep.

I touched my wrists suddenly, remembering that I had tried to cut them, just to feel something. There was no scarring on them now.

I went into my bathroom, to find that my razors were nowhere to be found and my necklace was back around my neck.

I touched it carefully, wondering if I had been the one to put it back on.

I walked carefully downstairs, waiting for someone to come out at me.

I started when someone appeared in front of me. "Jeremy! Oh, God, you scared me."

"Sorry." He says. "Sorry, Elena."

I take a deep breath and look at him. "Well, it's nice that you're back."

"Yeah, well." Jeremy looks down. "Why was there a note from Elijah in the kitchen?"

I feel my mouth hanging open, remembering the feel of Elijah's fingers on the back of my neck, putting my necklace back on me, and grab the note out of Jeremy's

hands and running upstairs to lock myself in my room.

...

Katherine

"Heard anything from Elena yet?" I ask Damon, who is staring intently at his phone.

"Nope." He says, popping the P.

"Well, she must be busy, what with Elijah going over." I say.

Damon looks sharply at me. "How do you know about that?"

"Who did you think was with Stefan when he sent Sophie over to save your ass? Who did you think had the brialliant idea of sending Elijah over to Elena's?"

Damon raises his eyebrows. "You?"

"Me." I say.

"Since when does Stefan listen you?" He asks, annoyed.

"Stefan would listen to a lizzard if it had a plan to save you."

"A lizzard?" Damon asks, puzzled. "Stefan likes bunnies and squirrels; not lizzards."

Before I can reply to Damon, the doorbell rings and he looks at me.

I shrug and follow him to the doorway.

Damon opens the door to reveal a very annoyed witch.

"Seriously, why the hell is Elena ignoring my phone..." Bonnie begins and grows silent once she sees me.

I smirk, glad to have cause that reaction.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Damon looks taken aback and glances at me as if to ask me what he should say.

...

hi, guys!

it took me ages to get this up, but finally *and finally* it's here. well, last year too many things changed...my inspiration was beyond gone because of a few bad thing

that happened, and I know that you probably don't really care about that, so let's cut to the chase.

i have no idea as to where this story is going. i don't see where it'll end or where it'll go. same thing with my other unfinished story. so it'll just happen as it goes.

and i'm not sure if I am the only one who's really happy Klaus is not dead...I'm so looking forward to Klaus and Caroline; what do you think?

anyway, i hope you enjoy this. :)

bye.


	8. Family Reunions

Elena

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed when someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I called, holding my phone in front of me, thinking of what I would say when I finally did call Elijah.

I had already memorized the note he left me, and I really wanted to call him.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice sounded outside my bedroom door. "Can you come out? I need to speak with you."

Suddenly my obnoxious behavior came back to me and I jumped out of my bed crashing against the door before unlocking it.

"Stefan!" I said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry about earlier. How is Damon?"

Stefan touched my hand gently. "Damon is fine. I managed to get him a cure."

I breathed out. "Great. I had totally forgotten. I can't believe I actually forgot about Damon."

"It's okay." Stefan says gently. "I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now."

"Yeah, I guess." I say. "But that's really not an excuse at all, Stefan."

"So, how did it go with Elijah?" He asks, ignoring what I said.

I find myself struck quiet for a second. "How...how did you know?"

"I asked Elijah to check in on you." Stefan says. "I was worried, after you took off."

"Yeah, it was fine. It was okay." I say. "I was asleep through most of it anyway."

Stefan looks down, and I can tell he has something to say. "Um, he told me you were

bleeding when he arrived. What happened?"

"Um, I just...I was upset and I guess I might have done something I shouldn't have."

Stefan took a sharp breath. "Elena, I don't want to be mad right now, but what would have

happened if Elijah hadn't come over? What would have happened to you?"

I look down. "I...I don't know, Stefan."

"Exactly." He says. "You tried to kill yourself today and I am scared of leaving you alone for a

second. Because one second might be one second too late."

"Look, I don't know what got into me. It won't happen again." I said fiercely.

"Good." He said. "I hope so."

"I'm sorry, Stefan." I say. "I really am."

"Okay." He says softly, turning to leave. "That's good. I have to check on Damon, but maybe I'll come back to check on you."

He goes out the door before I can say good night to him. I close and lock my door, wondering again what to say to Elijah.

...

Elijah

My phone rang in my pocket and I took it out, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Elijah?" Elena said. "Hi, it's me. Um...Elena."

"I know." I say. "Are you feeling better, Elena?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says. "I'm okay. I just wanted to call and thank you for taking care of me."

"Oh, don't worry." I say gently. "That's not a problem."

"Also I...I wanted to apologize for mistreating you when you first got to my house."

"That's not a problem either, after all the pain that I've caused you."

Elena is quiet for a few seconds. "Um...I wanted to meet you. If you're not busy, I mean."

"Well, I am busy tonight, but tomorrow I could pick you up."

"Cool. That's...fine." She says and I wait for her to say what's on her mind. "When can you meet me?"

"I think that by two o'clock is best, if it's good to you." I say.

"Sure, two o'clock is fine. Maybe we could go to the Grill and have lunch."

"Maybe." I say. "But I actually wanted to show you something special tomorrow."

"Something...special?" She says. I can practically see her raising her eyebrows as she says it.

"Yes. Something special." I say. "Elena, I have to go take care of some things. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, of course." Elena says and the line goes dead on her end.

I turn to Klaus and he winks at me.

"Someone just scored himself a date." He says coyly.

...

Stefan

Damon steps in in front of me before I can get to my room. I try to get past him, to no avail.

I sigh. "What do you want, Damon?"

"How is Elena, Stefan?" He asks, eyes widening. "I already know you've just gone by to check in on her."

I choose to play dumb. "And how would you know that?"

Damon glances back behind him to reveal Katherine, who wraps an arm around his waist, coming up behind him.

I smile smugly, since this was exactly what I expected.

Damon slaps Katherine's hands away, slipping out of her grasp.

"Hands off, Katherine." He says, pushing past me. "I'm not your puppet anymore."

"Just because you're not my puppet, doesn't mean you're not mine." She says, looking at me.

Damon is about to say something and I choose to cut him off.

"This is really fun to watch and all, but I have better things to do." I say sarcastically.

I make my way up the stairs and hear Damon's voice.

"Like what, write in your diary about how you've just lost your girl?" He says.

I force myself to keep going and pretend I don't care about Damon's words at all, even though they seem too close to the truth to be ignored.

...

Klaus

"Cut the crap, Nikolaus." Elijah says. "Why don't we get down to business and be done with it."

"Alright, if we must." I say. "As you are aware of I don't have Sophie with me, for she's out there somewhere. But as to the rest of our family, they are...nearby."

"Take me to them, Klaus." He says fiercely. "We had a deal."

"Actually, no, we never had a deal, I just said what I had to to survive. And now I can't be killed anymore."

He remains quiet, fuming.

"However, I'll reunite you with my family." I say, and gesture to the door behind Elijah.

He glances to the door and then to me. "Over there?"

I nod and he opens the door, stepping inside. I slip the dagger quietly from my pocket and before he turns to me, I slip the dagger through his heart, glad that I can't

see his face.

Elijah gasps and I hold him up, wishing things could be done differently.

"There you go, brother; you will be reunited with our family now."

...

Elena

I sat down on my bed again and opened my drawer, pulling Elijah's note out of it to reread it.

_Dear Elena, I am sorry for barging in today. I was worried about you._

_I'm not sure if you'll remember what you did to yourself, but I honestly hope you didn't mean to._

_I would like you to call me later, if you are not too upset._

_I'm very sorry for betraying your trust. That is very unlike me, I assure you._

_Hopefully you will call me, for I would like to see you again soon._

_Elijah._

I glanced at my window seat, where I had set the oufit I planned on wearing tomorrow. I glanced at my phone, wondering if it was too late to call.

Elijah had said he had something important to do. Maybe I shouldn't bother him.

I dialed his number anyway, and waited.

Eventually, it went to voice mail and I closed my phone, choosing not to say anything.

_He's probably just busy,_ I think to myself, even though I feel uneasy.

I turn off my lights, shrugging my concerns off.

He's a vampire, it's not like he can't take care of himself.

After five minutes, I find that I am already asleep and wishing tomorrow would come faster.

...

Okay, so I think that this chapter is way too short. I would like to hear what you think, though. :)


End file.
